


Look how They Shine for you

by C4pricornC4ts



Series: Mcyt One-shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical, Pirates, Short One Shot, Wrote this for a competition on twitter lol, inspired by MCC splitting them up, sorry everyone is a minor character except techno and philza, theyre a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: He knows Tommy would forgive him, just be happy he was safe, but Tommy was six. Any six year old would just be happy to have their brother back again. Wilbur would be absolutely pissed. He could already hear him calling the brunette a coward and a liar. Wilbur would have every right to be angry.Philza, well, he didn’t quite know how his dad would feel.--------Techno visits his family one final time.
Relationships: None
Series: Mcyt One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932844
Comments: 27
Kudos: 456





	Look how They Shine for you

It had been a month since he left his hometown to work as crew on a pirate ship. He hadn’t been off the boat at all or allowed to really do anything more involved in fear he’d betray the group, but slowly they had begun to trust him. Even let him spar with some of the more trusted members. 

The masked captain had looked him in the eyes and told him he had so much potential. Something Techno never heard back home. He hadn’t really bothered with learning to read and write, instead focusing his time working on a field and sparring at night. He knew if he stayed home his entire future would be harvesting potatoes and raising his younger brother. 

He felt selfish for wanting to run from that future. He just didn’t want a dull life. Before the captain's right hand man, George, had seen him fighting and offered him a job, he thought he’d have to learn to be happy with a plain life. His dad certainly had. Raising three boys in a house with two rooms and a dirt floor and yet he was always so happy. 

Techno never understood how he was so content to live out his life the way he did. 

Lying down in his cabin, exhausted after a long day at sea, he smiles. Grateful he was shown a different way. Something he could excel at. 

The reason he wasn’t asleep yet was because the place they were headed was back home. Meaning he’d have to face the consequences of leaving. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his dad and brothers, but he never told them where he was headed. Just ran off one night, saying he was going to fight with Deo again. Except this time he didn’t come back at midnight like he always promised Phillza. 

He knows Tommy would forgive him, just be happy he was safe, but Tommy was six. Any six year old would just be happy to have their brother back again. Wilbur would be absolutely pissed. He could already hear him calling the brunette a coward and a liar. Wilbur would have every right to be angry. 

Philza, well, he didn’t quite know how his dad would feel. 

They had all already lost their mom, and now the small family had already grieved for Techno. Showing up again just to disappear, and forever this time, would be cruel. Techno wasn’t going to wake any of his family up tonight. He wasn’t even sure he should go. 

“We’re here!” One of the crew shouts. Techno climbs out of his bunk and goes to help them dock. 

This would be an interesting night. 

\----------

It was past midnight by the time the captain gave him the all clear to go off the boat. The masked leader, Dream had already told him he was free of his contract. That if he wanted he could stay and never face the seas again. However he also offered that Techno could be one of his swordsmen. 

Techno didn’t need much time to know he wanted to stay with Dream and his crew. The only difficult decision he had made was whether to go see his family one last time. 

If he was quiet, none of them had to know he ever stopped by. None of them ever had to know the boy never really died. 

He walks down the familiar rocky path that takes you throughout their fishing town. Stopping in front of a familiar wooden door. He takes a few deep breaths, closes his eyes and pushes the door open as slowly as he could. 

He sees Tommy curled up next to Wilbur on their pile of blankets they called a bed. Techno smiled at how even though Tommy was quite tall for his age, he still looked like a toddler compared to Wilbur. 

He tsks at the site of messy parchment papers strewn across the floor. Wilbur had a way with words, always writing music to perform at the pier. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Philza and Techno to be cleaning up after him when he falls asleep writing. 

What was out of the ordinary was the fact that Philza wasn’t with them. For a moment Techno fears he had died too, perhaps while looking for him. 

The fear is short lived when he hears a startled voice from behind. 

“Techno?” 

The swordsman turns around quickly. Philza hurries to set down the firewood in his arms and starts to reach out to him. 

Techno brings a finger to his lips, and nods his head towards where Wilbur and Tommy slept. Philza freezes for a moment, before nodding slowly. He walks outside, Techno follows him quietly. 

“What the hell? How the hell-” Philza grabs his hand, looking at him like he’s a ghost. Techno felt like he was. He wishes he could pretend to be just a figment of his father’s imagination. That felt easier than this. 

“I never went to spar that night.” He begins. 

“I can see that.” Philza goes to grip his face now, checking him over for injuries. 

“This man offered me a job on their ship after seeing me fight. I thought it was a chance to break the cycle, a chance to lighten your burden.” He always felt guilty, he knew it wasn’t easy on the man to try and keep three kids fed. Wilbur was already so good with Tommy. Techno didn’t feel like he did enough for his father.

“You listen to me boy, you are never a burden. If I had felt that way I would’ve ran off years ago.” Techno knows this, he remembers Wilbur’s breakdowns after their mom passed away. Where he’d tell Techno they were gonna be abandoned. 

“I know you never viewed me as one, but I was dead weight, dad. Wilbur takes care of Tommy, he’s gonna marry his childhood friend soon and is loved for his performances. Whether you want to see it or not. There’s nothing for me here.” Philza leans against the stone walls of the house and gapes at him. Techno continues.

“I saw a chance, a place I could finally belong to and I took it. I’m sorry I let you mourn me. Tell Wilbur that too.” He’s getting emotional just as he knew he would. Wiping at the stray tears on his cheeks. 

“What do you mean ‘tell Wilbur’? You’re back now, tell him yourself Techno.” He smiles at the teenager. 

“Dad I-I’m not staying. We’re stopped here for the night, they offered me a main spot on the crew. I’m going.” He tries to sound final but he can’t help the way his voice wavers. He watches his dad crumble. He watches him screw his face tight, and look up at the stars. 

His dad always took comfort in the stars. Insisting that’s where their mother was, watching over them every night. 

Techno knew the stars were nothing more than guidelines for a ship, but he’d let his dad keep his false hope. It was the least he could do. 

“Wilbur will understand this but Tommy? He’s six Techno. He won’t-” He stops abruptly and looks at Techno. They’re both crying. He regrets coming back for a moment, regrets hurting his father all over again. 

“I know I don’t deserve to ask anything of you right now, but please never let Tommy know I abandoned him. It’ll haunt me forever knowing you and Wilbur will know what I’ve done. Please just let him think I died that night.” He shakily reaches behind his neck to unclasp the necklace Tommy gave him. 

“Tell him you found this in the trees, say I dropped it from my spot in the sky.” He’s choking back sobs now, Philza just looks at him with a sad sort of pride. He gently takes the necklace and pulls Techno towards him. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for leaving again. I’m so sorry you had to be awake, sorry you have to know the truth.”

“I forgive you, Wilbur will too in time. This is your life son. You shouldn’t have to stay here, no matter how much I wish you would.” The swordsman holds on tighter, trying to remember every detail of this moment. “I’ll respect your wish and keep this from Toms. It’s for the best he never knows.” 

Techno pulls back, his dad keeps a firm grip on his shoulders and smiles sadly. 

“I love you. Tell Wilbur I’ll never fully forgive myself for being such a coward. Tell him I always liked his writing even when I teased him for it.” 

“You’ll be happy out there. I know you will thrive. Wilbur will come to terms, seeing you one last time was more than I could ever ask for.” He laughs to himself before putting on the silver necklace. 

“I’ll hold onto it for a few years, give it to him when he knows not to lose it yeah?” 

Techno smiles and sighs. “I hope you can still find comfort in the stars.” With that he turns and walks back towards the beach. The wind made his coattails go wild. 

He reaches the dock and happily accepts Dream’s hand as he’s lifted up onto the ship. He doesn’t take another glance at the beach, instead he faces the ocean. Watching the moonlight bounce off the waves. 

For the first time in 17 years, Techno feels like he’s finally where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am also on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/c4pricornc4ts where I will post more one-shots and answer asks about any of my aus! I really appreciate you all.


End file.
